Thaddeus Campbell
High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell is the leader of the Abbey of the Everyman and is in league with the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows, in his treacherous plot to usurp the Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. Sometime after the Empress' assassination, her former bodyguard, Corvo Attano – now an assassin – is approached by Callista Curnow, caretaker of Lady Emily Kaldwin. She states that Campbell is plotting to murder Callista's uncle, and she requests Corvo to stop him. Later on, Corvo is required to assassinate Campbell in his office within Holger Square during the mission High Overseer Campbell (Mission). Methods of Elimination Thaddeus Campbell can be neutralized in several creative ways. He can be knocked unconscious and thrown into the interrogation room, where Corvo can give him the Heretic's Brand; effectively making him a pariah and taking away his influence. During Thaddeus Campbell's plans to poison Geoff Curnow with wine, depending on Corvo's actions, a numerous amount of repercussions can be enacted: *If Corvo kills Campbell before Campbell tries to kill Curnow, Curnow will become hostile and try to attack Corvo. There will also be another watchtower in the next mission. *If Corvo switches Curnow's and Campbell's drinks, Campbell will die, though Curnow will be chased out of the Abbey and there will be another watchtower in the next mission. *If Corvo destroys the glasses, Campbell will lead Curnow to his private study and kill him there. The dialogue will also change depending on whether Corvo has taken the Sokolov painting in the room. If Corvo neutralizes Campbell right before he tries to murder Curnow, Curnow will thank him and there will be fewer guards in the next mission. If Curnow is knocked unconscious, he will be considered dead in the next mission, unless taken to a dumpster nearby that is marked as a "safe spot". *Additionally, Corvo can poison both drinks and kill both Curnow and Campbell. The Abbey will be put in lockdown and the windows will be closed shut, making it harder for Corvo to escape. Trivia *If Corvo chooses to mark Campbell with the Heretic's Brand, he can be encountered as a weeper in the Greaves Refinery later on, cursing Corvo's name in his final letter. This encounter will occur around the vicinity in which Corvo can retrieve his equipment. **If Corvo then kills Campbell, it is marked in his journal as a mercy killing. *If Corvo takes the bottle of cider next to Campbell as he poses for Anton Sokolov's painting at Dunwall Tower, Anton will make known that it was meant as an aid to perspective in the piece, and it will be missing in the final version. *Based on the appearance of a secret room beneath the Abbey that is filled with mattresses and lingerie, plus notes regarding the Golden Cat, it can be presumed that Campbell leads an extremely decadent and deviant lifestyle, in contrast to the pious nature of the Abbey. **Using the Heart on him further reinforces this, as it reveals to Corvo that "He breaks each of the Seven Strictures daily. It is his own private joke." **Samuel even comments to this effect, stating "It's not my place to say, but men of the faith shouldn't live like barons." *He uses his sword as the only weapon, and is only as strong as a typical City Watch Guard, if not weaker. *As with all other assassination targets, if Corvo decides to murder Campbell with his sword, a special animation plays. In it he will grab him by the throat, slice his arm off, and stab him in the neck. If he is approached from behind Corvo will swing him around, grab his head, and stab him in the stomach. Gallery The Isometry of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell.png|Anton Sokolov's finished painting of Overseer Campbell. missing_campbell_d.jpg|(Non lethal) Campbell poster seen in Dunwall wanted_poster_campbell.jpg|(Lethal) a wanted poster featuring the death of Campbell Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassination Targets Category:Enemies